


Just Skin: Navel

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Just Skin Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Just Skin Series, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loves Gavin’s happy trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin: Navel

**Author's Note:**

> Just Skin is a collection of drabbles based on romantic intimacy between two or more people. Concentrating on unpopular ships. Not necessarily smut.
> 
> Inspired by Naval by Yann Tiersen

The time spent after sex seemed to stand still. The room smelled heavily of sweat and the salty body fluid that lingered on the sheets. Their breathing still erratic in their chests as their minds would melt into a sensual mush of hormones. Their eyes wanting to sleep but the body too sore and knowing it was too early in the evening to call it a day. Their skin stuck to the linen. A layer a sweat seeped into their pores and their hair sticking out in all directions. 

Ryan had the covered thrown on his lower half. Face down in a pillow, his heart began to slow down. His face flushed with pink from moving so much and wished he could get up to take a shower. His thighs were uncomfortably sweaty. He turned away from the wall to look at his partner.

His partner was rather a unique case. He took over most of the bed with barely any sheets covering him. His naked body was open to the cool air coming from the open window. His body hair gleamed of sweat and his own fluids. Ryan’s eyes went up to his face. He was half-asleep. His eyes were closed and his red lips were slightly parted and he smelled somewhat of the water-based lubricant they used. They trailed from his face to his neck to his chest. If he stared long enough, he could see Gavin’s heart beat and the slow rise and fall of his chest. His chest hair was this dark blond colour, almost brown but not quite. It got darker as his eyes went down to his naval. 

That’s where the trail of hair began on it’s journey to Gavin’s pleasure central. It was a journey indeed and Ryan believed it was worth the trip to kiss down that trail and watch him squirm under him. Now, Gavin kept quiet, barely releasing any sounds. For someone as loud and noticeable as him, it was something extraordinary to see him barely able to pronounce words or have lips move without a sound. It was usually him who let out loud grunts or gasps as he gripped on Gavin’s hips or shoulders for support.

Ryan reached out a heavy arm towards him. Letting his fingers train down the center of his chest, feeling the curls of coarse hair under his fingertips. He soon finally reached a soft spot of almost hairless skin on his upper stomach. Ryan could feel the younger twitch under him. He smiled as he noticed that he was waking him up. He crawled on closer to him. His fingers continuing their path and finding his navel. He circled the sensitive area as he felt Gavin lift his arms to rub his eyes. Gavin moved a little and Ryan’s finger went a little left, feeling the residue of semen from earlier. He went back to what he had started. He pulled back for a second to greet his lover with a gentle kiss on his love stricken lips. 

"Sleep well?" Ryan cooed. Gavin would only nod. He placed his head on his hairy chest and continued. He had a good view of the bottom half of Gavin in all its glory. He lifted his other fingers and let his middle finger follow the hairy trail. He loved it. It was dark, coarse, curly and it was still somewhat damp from the sex. 

Gavin flinched under him. It tickled and Ryan never went all the way to his shaft and went back to his navel. It was comforting but nerve-wrecking at the same time. He wanted to swat him away and get him to shower but it was too calming and he found himself wanting him to continue. He tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair. Feeling the soft but thinning strands between his fingers. Soon enough, the teasing sensation of it was gone and it was putting him to sleep. His body relaxed into the mattress.

Ryan found himself in a daze touching Gavin’s skin. His skin was becoming chilled due to the breeze and he can hear Gavin’s breath turn into a snore, happy to be with him. He pulled the covers over the small frame and let himself rest on his chest, taking in every part of him.


End file.
